Two Lives Make One
by SilverSaiyan88
Summary: Pan has a bit of an attitude problem. She has secrets that she could not tell anyone and they lead to the loss of her best friend Trunks. When he leaves her, she realizes what she has lost and she tries to fight her fear to get him back.
1. Pictures Of The Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Dragonball Z  
  
~*Pictures of the Heart*~  
  
"Hey stop it! That tickles!"  
"Stop what?"  
"Tickling me!" she cried out in laughter.  
"I don't think so!" the lavender haired boy continued laughing.  
  
Pan woke up with sweat flowing down her face as she awoke from her dream. She uncovered herself from her bed and started over to the bathroom. "Dammit! Why can't I forget him" she said as she grabbed a wash cloth next to the sink. Running the water hot Pan soaked the cloth with the warm water and pressed it up to her face. You know you want to talk to him again. Just admit it. It wasn't even your fault he's mad. "It is my fault! It's because of me that he left and it's because of me that he shut himself from the world!" she shouted to herself responding to the voices in her head. "Why did I have to screw it up?" She walked over to the bathtub and turned on the water. The water came out with steam while Pan undressed to soak in her bath. She walked back over to the tub and turned off the water. One foot at a time she stepped in the bath and slid in the water to relax.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
"Hey Pan over here!" a tall lavender haired boy shouted across the room as Pan entered. With the constantly moving hand in the air Pan noticed her best friend and walked over to him to take a seat. "Hey Trunks I didn't think we would have a class together." Pan said with a chuckle. "Neither did I. So how's your first day of school so far?" "Oh it's ok, but this is only first period." A sudden sound of a ruler smacking a desk roared through the class room making the students look at the front of the room. "Silence! This is not a social gathering. This is English 2 Honors and I am your teacher Mrs. Meade." She said to the class giving a glare to each and every student. Pan leans over to Trunks to whisper something to him. "What crawled up her ass and died." Trunks began to chuckle. "Excuse me young man, but did I say anything funny?"  
"No."  
"Then may I ask why you are laughing."  
"I was..."  
"Never mind that. Who were you talking to, and what is your name?"  
"My name is Trunks. I was talking to Pan." "Pan come here." Slowly Pan stood up and walked to the front of the class and Meade took her outside.  
"Is this all just a joke? Do you think my class is funny?"  
  
Pan had the sudden urge to take a swing at Mrs. Meade and fly home where she can listen to her music and not have any troubles at school. "No, I just was wondering what crawled up your ass and died." The teacher grabbed Pan by the ear and took her to English 2 and asked if they had room for one more, because she didn't like smart mouths in her class. The teacher looked at Meade and then looked at Pan. "What happened this time?" "This brat was interrupting my class and I did not find it funny like she did. I cannot and will not tolerate this." "Well if you would learn how to introduce yourself better to your fucken students then maybe I would have been nicer. Damn you are an ornery bitch." Meade threw Pan into the class room and left while slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Well I guess Pan is in trouble with the teachers again huh?" Goten said with smile. Pan chuckled when she was taking a seat next to him. "Gee how did you guess? It's not my fault I like to have fun." Pan and Goten laughed together.  
  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
Pan wrapped herself in a towel to dry as she stepped out of the tub. She leaned over and pulled the drain plug so all the water can empty out. "That was relaxing. I wonder what Bra is doing. I think I'll give her a call." Pan walked over to her closet and picked out her outfit for the day. She chose the usual blue jeans, baggy t-shirt, ankle socks, and tennis. While dressing she called Bra and waited for her to pick up the phone.  
  
Ring...ring...ring... "Hello?"  
"Hi Bulma. Is Bra there?"  
"She is, but she is asleep right now. May I ask who this is?"  
"Bulma you know who I am."  
"I know I was just teasing. Hold on let me see if I can wake her up."  
"Thanks." Pan listens to Bulma as she tries to wake up Bra.  
"Bra, wake up. Bra, Pan is on the phone. Dammit Bra why do you always have to fight me?" In the background Pan hears water being run into a bucket from the bathroom on the other side of the phone. A few seconds later the water stops running and Bulma yells to Trunks to get ice. "Mom is Bra not waking up again?" "No she's not." "Let me handle it." A ruffling sound came through the phone and she knew that Trunks was up to his usual tricks. If he ever knew that Bra would not wake up he would fly her out the window and set her in front of somebody's house. Last time he flew her to Goten's house and Bra was so embarrassed.  
"Pan, Bra just stepped out. I think Trunks is taking her to your doorstep this time because I haven't seen him take her there in a few months." Pan cringed at the name Trunks.  
"Bulma I don't think he will ever bring her here again."  
"How come? Don't tell me you two are fighting."  
"We are and I don't want to talk about it. Which way did Bra go?"  
"Let me see. Trunks, where are you taking her this time? Oh ok. She's headed over to Uub's place."  
"Ok thank you." Pan hung up the phone and walked to her front door grabbing her house keys on the way. "Where are you going?" Gohan asked. "To pick up Bra. I'll be back soon." Pan shut the door behind her and tied her hair back before she flew off to Uub's house. She kicked off the ground and headed over. The breeze hit her face as she picked up speed to grab her friend before anyone saw her.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
It was lunch time over at Orange Star High and Pan, Trunks, Goten, Bra, and Uub are all standing in line to get their lunch. The mid October breeze was blowing a little hard making it a bit chilly to be standing outside. Goten's chi started to rise until Trunks slapped him in the head telling him to keep his chi at a normal stance.  
"What was that for? That kinda hurt."  
"Why the hell are you raising you chi at school? You know we aren't supposed to baka."  
"But it keeps me warm, I forgot my jacket." Pan and Bra started to laugh at Goten's ignorance as he sat there rubbing his head. After a few minutes of laughing everyone sat down and began to eat their lunch. Trunks, Pan, and Bra all got chili cheese fries while Goten and Uub picked off of everyone's food. Conversations went on for a while until Pan was called over the intercom. "Pan, please come to the office. Pan, please come to the office."  
"Pan, aren't you gonna go?" Bra said questioningly.  
"Why should I? They didn't say it was important. Now did they? If it was they would have come to get me by now."  
"Pan just go." Goten said.  
"Fine."  
  
Is Pan in trouble or is she just called there for another unimportant reason? Will Bra be embarrassed again, and what will Trunks do to his sister this time? Find out next time... in my next chapter. Please send me your comments. Thanks ^-^ 


	2. Where The Pain Begins

~*Where the Pain Begins*~  
  
Pan got up from her seat and walked over to the office. This had better be important or I'm going to kill somebody. As she was about to open the door to the office Bra ran up to Pan. "Hey Pan, you think I was just gonna let you go alone?" Pan turned around to see a smiling Bra at her side. The two entered the office and walked to the principal's room. "Bra, you wait here," Pan said as she pointed to the seat outside the room. "Ok." Bra sat down while Pan entered. "Ah Ms. Son, please sit. I hear that you have been getting into trouble lately."  
"Yeah, so what. Meade should learn to respect her students."  
"That's not the point. The point is that earlier this year you were doing so well. What happened?"  
"It's none of your business," Pan shouted as she picked up her things and left slamming the door behind her. "Pan, is everything ok?" "Yeah, lets go." Bra and Pan went back to the lunch table to catch up with the guys.  
  
*** END FLASHBACK***  
  
Pan was almost to Uub's house when she saw Trunks fly by. They both looked away from each other and continued to fly in their own directions. Damn bastard. Why do I keep seeing him. She continued to fly on her way not knowing that when she looked away that she went a little off course.  
"Where am I?" Bra said as she awoke from outside Uub's house. "Oh son of a bitch! Trunks! I'm going to kill you!" She screamed when she looked down noticing Trunks did his 'hand in warm water to make you pee on yourself' trick. Her face grew a deep red of embarrassment when she saw the neighborhood was watching. By now, Pan had noticed the laughing and finally figured out that she was too late and was going in the wrong direction. Pan flew down in the direction of the laughing and saw Bra look at her in anger. Pan felt really bad and flew down as fast as she can while swooping Bra up before anyone else could see. "Pan. What took you so long?" "Sorry, I saw your brother on the way and I kinda went the wrong way when I looked in the other direction. I'm really sorry." "Just be careful that my dad don't see you." "Ok." Pan continued to fly back to Capsule Corps.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
It was dark that night when Pan headed out of the house to go Extreme Bowling with her friends. Pan was wearing tight black pants with a white laced shirt covered in red roses. Her hair was up in a curly ponytail with the curls connected to make one huge curl. Pan had planned on going bowling for two reasons. One, to hang out with her friends, and two, was to tell Trunks how she really felt. Pan started to fly over to the bowling alley to meet her friends there. Along the way Pan forgot that she had to pick up Marron. So she headed to Marron's place. Marron had been standing outside for half an hour in the cold waiting for any sign of Pan. As she was about to head inside to call her, Pan had called Marron's cell to tell her where she was at.  
"Hello, this is Marron."  
"Hey, why you headed inside? That's kinda silly when I just got here."  
"Pan? Where are you? Did you forget about me?"  
"Ok. I'm sorry, but I remembered on the way. Oh, if you wanna know where I am, then you should look up at you roof," Pan laughed.  
Marron looked up and saw Pan sitting on the roof waving with a smile ear to ear. "C'mon lets go Marron." Pan jumped off the roof and grabbed Marron then darted off. Trunks, Bra, Goten, Uub, and Rin were waiting in their lanes for Pan and Marron. The clock struck ten and the lights went out. Black lights flashed and flickered until the entire building filled with the florescent light. The disco balls started to spin at a slow pace with color lights reflecting off the ball. Everybody's clothes started to glow, as did the balls and pins. There was still no sign of Pan or Marron.  
  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
Pan landed in front of Capsule Corps with Bra still in her arms. After landing on the ground, Bra ran inside and ran up to her room to change. Pan stood at the front door closing it behind her. Pan began to scan the area for any chi that she could recognize. When she felt a very strong chi heading toward her, she began to look for a place to hide. Her mind still wondered off concentrating the chi and matching it to people she knew. All that came to mind was Trunks or Vegeta. After a minute, Pan found a place to hide behind the living room sofa, and stayed there lowering her own chi so that the person could not find her. The person the energy belonged to was getting closer and closer to Pan's location and she started to tremble with fear that it could be Trunks. She felt the energy come closer and she shut her eyes hoping they did not find her. The person grabbed the arm of the sofa and threw it across the room. By now Pan knew it was Vegeta. She slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head so that her eyes met up with Vegeta's.  
"Look you little bitch! I saw what you did to Bra. Then coming in and made it look like you saved her from humiliation. You disgust me. C'mon, follow me so we can teach you a lesson," he said with a glare that shot through Pan's body.  
"Vegeta I was..."  
"Shut your damn mouth! We'll talk in the gravity room. So until then, not another word," he yelled at the top of his lungs. Pan followed Vegeta with her head down knowing she was going to be in the gravity room fighting rather then talking, and for something she didn't do. As the two were walking down the hallway, Trunks was coming out of his room to go eat until he saw Pan. He quickly ran back into his room shutting the door with a fast slam. Pan heard the door slam knowing Trunks had just seen her. She gave a silent sigh and continued to walk to the gravity room. Vegeta stopped in front of the door and entered the numerical code to enter the room. They both entered and the automatic doors closed.  
"First off Vegeta, why are you mad at me? You should be in here with your damn son."  
"My son!? He didn't bring Bra back in tears! You did! Ever since you and him stopped talking he has been more stubborn than ever. He sits there and pouts whenever Bra talks about you at the table or when he enters a room while she is talking to her friends. Even during his fights with me he seems to be angrier at you then he is at me. He has been changed because of you. He has become touchy about this fight and cannot forgive you for what you have done." Pan looked at Vegeta in shock because she had only told Bra, Rin, Goten, and Bulma about this fight. Slowly her rage started up as she was brought back the memories of Trunks and how he hurt her.  
"You stupid fuck! You don't even know half of it! About Bra, or about the fight! You don't know what I've been through! So go to hell!" She screamed with rage.  
"Oh how touching. Not! Now if you're done bitching then go ahead and fight." A first punch was thrown by Pan to Vegeta's face. He moved aside dodging the punch and elbowed Pan in the back causing her to fall to the ground with great speed. She quickly got up to throw another blow to Vegeta in the stomach. He flinched a bit when taking the blow. Pan threw her arm back and took a stance to prepare a Kamehameha.  
"KA-me-ha-me-ha!" The blast flew in Vegeta's way and threw him against the wall only splitting his lip making it bleed.  
"That's pretty good for a girl." He said with the smirk only he could pull off.  
"Shut up! I'm tired of your damn bullshit! If you would have waken up on time you would have noticed Trunks took Bra to Uub's place! Not me!"  
"Oh please. You're just blaming it on him because you two are fighting."  
"Go ask him and Br..." Vegeta kicked Pan in the stomach throwing her back before she could finish. Her back hit the wall and with the force that was used her arms hit pieces of broken metal. They had been sitting there from Vegeta's last training and was going to be fixed, but never did. She pulled herself off the wall and held out her torn up and bloody arms and shot ki blasts at Vegeta. One after another.  
"Is that all you've got? That kinda tickles." He said this with a chuckle taunting Pan.  
"You asshole! Shut up and listen!"  
"Let me think about it... no!" Vegeta laughed evilly. Bra was outside of the room with Bulma listening to Vegeta and Pan fight and yell. "Mom get her out of there please. You know how dad doesn't take it easy. She could be severely hurt." Bulma entered the code and then entered the room. Vegeta and Pan froze in mid-air seeing Bulma and Bra at the doorway looking at them. Bra looked immediately at Pan and ran up to her friend. Pan's arms were shredded and torn. Skin was hanging loose and she was bleeding heavily, along with her bloody lip. Bulma saw Vegeta with only a bloody lip.  
"Vegeta, what did you do?" Bulma said in horror.  
"I was teaching that little bitch a lesson!"  
"She didn't deserve this! It was your son! Pan just brought her home a little late and you thought differently. Besides you probably just wanted a reason to beat her because of what you think she did to your son. So don't take it out on her!"  
"Fine. The little bitch can go." Vegeta turned to Pan. "Woman! Bring Trunks here."  
"Don't call me woman! My name is Pan. Not bitch, or woman, or any other bullshit name. It's just Pan."  
"Well then PAN, go get Trunks and come back here and stay."  
"Fuck you!" Pan said as she flipped off Vegeta while walking away leaving a trail of blood behind her. Bra and Bulma apologized to Pan for what Vegeta did and after the apology Pan headed home.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
"Goten, where is Pan and Marron?" Bra said in a concerned voice.  
"I don't know. They'll be here, because you know Pan. If there is a party or fun things to do she always shows up."  
"I guess you're right." Bra sighed. The music echoed throughout the building making it hard to hear Pan scream to Bra just as she walked in the door. Marron and Pan walked up to the counter to pay their way in and then continued on their way to get their stuff. Pan went to the lockers and Marron went to go get a ball and shoes. Pan walked up to locker number 150 and was trying to remember her combo. Dammit what's the combo. Just then Bra noticed Pan was at the lockers and started to walk towards her. Along the way she noticed Marron was there too. Bra continued to walk toward Pan and tapped her on the shoulder. Pan turned around with a jump.  
"Oh Kami, don't scare me like that!" Pan yelled so Bra could hear her over the music.  
"Sorry! Just thought I would tell you we're on lanes thirty-nine and forty!"  
"Ok thanks!" Pan tuned around to her locker again and still was trying to figure out her combo.  
"Oh Pan your combo is 41-11-39!" Pan laughed at her own stupidity and Bra joined right in. Bra then headed back to the bowling lanes.  
Moments later, the gang was on their third game when Uub asked everyone what kind of pizza he should get them. With hearing the word pizza, Goten ran up to Uub and then looked at the table. He got the look of horror on his face when he noticed no pizza was there. He then looked at Uub with huge puppy eyes wondering where the pizza was. "Goten calm down! I'm getting the pizza now!" Goten's eyes lit up with joy knowing there was going to be food. While the gang was at the table discussing what pizza should be ordered, Pan was bowling and noticed an older boy start walking to her. Oh Kami, I better hide before he finds me She ran to the bathroom and hid in one of the stalls. "Oh please go away, please," she cried to herself. Two minutes go by when Pan returned to the lanes seeing the guy had left.  
"Hey Pan! Some guy was looking for you! He looked kinda cute!" Marron said.  
"Where did you tell him I was!?" Pan screamed in shock.  
"I told him you weren't feeling good and left!"  
"Did he leave!?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Ok!" After Marron left back to her lane, Pan thought it was time that she told Trunks about how she felt. She looked around for him and then finally spotted him sitting alone at the table.  
"Hey, Trunks!" She yelled with a smile.  
"Hey Pan what's up!?"  
"Can I tell you something!? I've been meaning to for some time!"  
"Sure! What is...it," his voice trailed off when he spotted a beautiful girl walk by. She had long blonde hair to her hips. She was also skinny and was giving a happy expression on her face. His head followed her and Pan started to get mad at him for not listening.  
"Trunks! Listen I wanted to tell you that..."  
  
What is Pan going to tell Trunks? Who is this mystery guy that Pan is hiding from? Find out next time... in chapter 3! Sorry it took long but I was stuck on what to write. Anyways, please send me your reviews so I can get a better feel for the next chapter. Thanks ^-^ 


	3. A Broken Heart

~*A Broken Heart*~  
  
"Trunks! Listen I wanted to tell you that I!..."  
"What is that girl's name!?" he asked while pointing to the blonde haired girl. Pan turned around in disappointment that she couldn't finish saying how she felt to Trunks. You were never meant to be with him in the first place. So it is a good thing you can't tell him Pan. He never liked you that way. He never will. He only likes that other girl. You aren't cut out for love. Pan shook her head getting the discouraging voice out of her head. She looked in the direction that Trunks was pointing to. She turned her head back to him to see a twinkle in his eye as he was watching the mysterious girl.  
"Oh that's Marron! She is one of my friends!"  
"How come I haven't seen her at school!?"  
"That's because she doesn't go to our school!"  
"Oh! Well can you introduce me to her!?" he said still trying to talk over the ear pounding music.  
"Sure. I guess I could. After all, you would never be interested in me." She said to herself.  
"What! I can't hear you Pan!"  
"I said sure! I'll be right back!" She walked over to Marron then tapped her on the shoulder and told her about Trunks and guided her in his direction. Marron walked over to Trunks while Pan decided to sit at another table alone. She didn't bother to join the others bowling until she calmed down. Goten noticed Pan wasn't around anybody and was looking down in the dumps. He walked over to Pan and pulled a chair up next to her.  
"Pan! Are you ok!?" he said with concern.  
"I'll be fine! Just go have fun!"  
"Well cheer up ok! Don't look so down!" he said while tapping her on the top of her head.  
"I will!"  
"Come bowl when you cheer up ok!"  
"Alright!" While Pan finished talking to Goten, Uub was starting to walk back with the pizza. Pepperoni with extra cheese. Goten got up from his seat to continue to bowl with the others. On his way to the lanes he sniffed the air and recognized the scent of pizza. The smell was getting stronger by the second and Goten turned his head slightly from where the smell was coming from. At the corner of his eye he spotted Uub holding the pepperoni pizza and started to run straight toward him. When Goten was running he tripped on another person's foot and fell straight at Uub who was no more than six inches away from him. Suddenly...CRASH!!! The pizza was flying in the air while Uub and Goten fell on their ass.  
"I got it!" Goten screamed as he jumped in the air with his mouth wide open engulfing the pizza in one bite. He fell on top of Uub and without hesitation he gave his dad's famous grin. The one Goku does when he had done something stupid.  
"Goten!" Uub yelled with only a little anger in his voice.  
"Sorry Uub but I was hungry!" he said with a chuckle.  
"I guess!" Uub said sarcastically. "How many more pizzas should I get for you Mr. Eat Everything In Sight." He said laughing.  
"How about twenty-three!?"  
"You're kidding, right!?"  
"Nope! Sorry!" Goten laughed.  
"I guess you do have your dad's appetite!" They laughed together. Pan still sat at the table with sadness watching everyone, especially Trunks, having a good time. You knew you could never get him to like you. So why try. Look at the bright side. You have a friend who will be there for you. He'll be there for you when you need him most. It seems like he would never let you down or leave you. He's too good of a friend. By now the black lights went out, the lights came on, the music stopped, and the announcer told everyone the place was gonna close in ten minutes. Everyone put their balls away, turned in their shoes, and said their good-byes. Pan still sat frozen in her seat looking into the nothingness of the empty bowling alley. Everyone had left except for Pan, Bra, Marron, Goten, and Rin. Bra began to wave her hand continuously in front of Pan's face trying to bring her mind back to reality.  
"Pan. Hello, are you still there?"  
"Huh," she shook her head as her thoughts were coming back to the real life and had a confused look on her face.  
"Oh, hi. Welcome back," Bra said jokingly.  
"Pan, who was that Trunks guy? He was really cute. Also, who was that older guy?" Marron said with a huge smile.  
"I'll tell you about Trunks later, and that older guy is... nobody. He's just nobody. C'mon lets go." Pan stood up from her chair and her friends began to follow. They walked outside into a cold weather. They all stood there together and waited for Videl to pick them all up.  
  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
Pan arrived home and started to head up the stairs. The blood was still dripping from her battle against Vegeta and she still went through a lot of pain. The bruises started to show from all the places where she was hit and they were all turning into a dark shade of purple and was almost black. As she neared the top her father noticed Pan arrived home. He walked up to her with a show of anger in his face.  
"Pan! Why the hell are you here? You should be at school."  
"What happened to your arm?" Videl said as she first saw the blood trail that Pan had left behind her. She couldn't help but to notice that the wounds on her arms had been bleeding for quite some time since Pan's shirt was almost covered in blood except for the collar. Videl also noticed a trail of blood from Pan's lip to her chin had been there for a while too.  
"Dad, it's Saturday. Mom, I was fighting and only got a few scratches. I'll be fine."  
"Who the hell did this to you!?" Gohan started to yell in rage because his daughter was hurt pretty bad.  
"If you really want to know, it was Vegeta."  
"That fucking idiot! I'll kill him!"  
"Gohan, calm down," Videl turns her head to Pan. "Why did he fight you?"  
"Well, I went to..." While Pan was explaining to her parents what happened, Bra was at home having a fight with Trunks. After he had just finished a brutal and strenuous battle against his dad.  
"Trunks, you fucker! Why'd you have to humiliate me again?"  
"You wouldn't wake up," he said smiling.  
"Oh you think this is funny do you? Well no thanks to you Pan just..." Trunks cringed as he heard the name he so despised.  
"Pan!? Don't mention her name around me! She made me lose the most precious thing to me! I hate her for it!"  
"Oh, uh-huh, sure. She made you lose Marron. Well Trunks listen to this. This... is... BULLSHIT! She tried her best to keep you and Marron together! You kept pulling her into your troubles and she tried to stay out of it because she didn't know much about relationships. You heard how her first relationship went. So she got scared and tried to stay away."  
"No she didn't! She made things worse and now Marron is gone! She doesn't love me anymore because Pan got in the way. Besides, you don't know what it feels like. What it feels like to make a girlfriend and a best friend happy. You don't know my pain!"  
"You don't know Pan's either!"  
"She deserves to suffer since she made me and Marron break up. Now leave me alone."  
"Fine, but she still cares about you." Trunks' frustration got worse since they were talking about Pan.  
"Get out of my room!"  
"You bumbling idiot, this is my room!" Bra said as she pointed to the 'Bra's Room' sign. Trunks turned to look at the sign and realized his stupidity. With this he stomped out of the room and headed to his room. Bra leaned into the hallway to watch her brother be so angry, because Bra always wanted victory, and now she got it. Trunks entered his room, turned around, and slammed the door. Bra ran back inside her room, shut the door, and headed to the phone. She dialed Pan's number and held the phone up to her ear.  
Ring... ring... ring... ring. "Hello, this is Pan. Sorry I couldn't come to the phone, but leave a message after the beep." BEEP!  
"Hey Pan, I have some exciting news. I finally beat Trunks! Not at the video games cause you know he always wins at those. I was arguing with him and he got really stupid. It was hilarious. Well call back or get online ok? Bye." Bra hung up the phone.  
Over at the Son house (Goku's place), Gohan was telling Goku about Vegeta and what he did to Pan. A few minutes later Goku and Pan went into another room alone.  
"Pan, can you tell me what happed?"  
"Grandpa, you already heard it from dad. Why do I have to repeat it?"  
"I just want to know what Vegeta said to you during your fight, how it all happened, and why Vegeta got ticked in the first place."  
"I took Bra home after some asshole took her out of bed and dropped her in front of another one of her friend's houses. I went to go get her, then took her home. Vegeta saw me bring Bra back and she was in tears. He thought I was just playing heroic and made it look like I am nothing but a good person." Pan said this and then mumbled under her breath thinking Goku wouldn't hear, "Trunks you asshole." Goku heard this because of his Saiyan hearing.  
"Pan, let me ask you this. Why are you mad at Trunks?"  
"I have my reasons for being mad at that inconsiderate buffoon."  
"Pan, calm down."  
"Why should I? He has hurt me so badly and I can never forgive him for what he has done to me. If he ever came back to talk to me I would make him suffer. I... HATE... HIM!" A sudden burst of chi flared from Pan's body all across the room. Goku sat there and watched how Pan was showing her anger. While Pan was flaring her chi, Krillin was at home and felt the enormous chi thinking it could be Cell or someone else. He looked around and noticed the chi was coming from Goku's house. He ran outside and slammed the door behind him and flew off in a hurry. Not a minute later Krillin arrived at the Son house. He ran inside and saw everyone's face was calm. Gohan and Videl looked at Krillin with a look saying 'why are you here?'  
"Hey, I felt a strong chi and thought you guys might need help. Is everyone ok?"  
"We are, but Pan isn't," Videl said worryingly.  
"What's wrong with her? Is she hurt? Did someone die?"  
"Well from what we know so far, Vegeta beat up our daughter pretty bad and she is also hurt mentally because of Trunks. She and Trunks haven't talked for months now."  
"What!? I could never see Trunks do that to someone. He has always been a good kid. So why is he mad at her?" Krillin said surprised.  
"We don't know."  
"Well can I ask you this then? How come Pan hasn't some to visit Marron or even call anymore?"  
"You mean she hasn't called Marron either?" Gohan and Videl said in shock.  
"You mean you two didn't know about that either?" Krillin asked facing the concerned parents of Pan.  
"No." In the next room the flaring of Pan's chi caused her to break a vase and Gohan, Videl, and Krillin went in there to check on Pan. When they entered the room Pan gave an angry glare at her parents and Krillin and shot out the window causing it to break as she flew out with great speed.  
"Why can't they leave me alone? Don't they see that when I'm in pain I want to be left alone? Never mind. I'll just look for a place secluded so they can't pester me."  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
It was Halloween night and Pan was having her party like she had every year for the past four years. Everyone was having a good time. Goten, Trunks, Rin, and Uub were swimming in the heated pool listening to their music. Bra, Tohru, Kagura, and Kyo were shooting pool in the pool room listening to their own music. Pan was outside handing out candy and would once in a while check on her guests. She checked on them to see if they needed anything or just to relax a bit. Every chance Pan or any of the other guests would have, they would venture off to the kitchen and get something to eat. At this point Pan was sitting outside alone in the cold dark night waiting for more trick-or-treaters to come by. It had been over an hour since Pan checked up on her guests and Bra got a bit worried. She stopped playing pool for a bit and went outside to look for Pan. Bra opened the screen door and turned her and saw no Pan. Instead, Bra heard a faint cry from a few feet away. She followed the cry and noticed it was Pan.  
"What's wrong Pan?" Bra said as she wiped the tears off Pan's face.  
"Well for a few weeks Trunks and I haven't talked and even though he still came to the party I can't face him."  
"I kinda noticed that. He hasn't even mentioned your name. What's going on?"  
"Trunks and I are fighting because he said I was the cause of his and Marron's breakup. He kept pulling me into his troubles and I would listen, but I tried to stay out of them. So when Marron broke up with Trunks, they both yelled at me for getting the way. I was really confused and upset. Then I tried to talk to him but he yelled at me and said that I had to let go of him. To forget him. Then I said only if I can say goodbye one last time. He promised that I could tonight, but I know he won't. I'm so stupid for even liking him."  
"Pan? Are you gonna be ok?"  
"No. Bra, I'm sorry but I have to tell you something. I should have called you. The reason is that I had a gun up to my head three days ago. I put it there intentionally. I was so hurt after losing Trunks and Marron. Even though I knew there was still going to be a party on Halloween I was so desperate to die. The gun was there in my hand. I pulled the trigger... but there were no bullets. I couldn't take the pain of losing two friends and being raped."  
"You were raped!?" Bra said hesitantly. "By who?"  
"Brolli." Pan said this while lowering her head knowing she had to one day tell Bra the news of her rape. She felt so ashamed.  
"You mean that senior at our high school you secretly dated last year?"  
"Y...y...yes." Pan started to cry even harder. Bra pulled Pan up to her shoulder and Pan stood there to cry. "Pan, why didn't you tell me?"  
"It too much to even think about it. I couldn't tell anyone. Until three months ago. That's when I told Trunks about the rape. He was shocked and mad when I told him. I think I shouldn't have told him," she said wiping her tears.  
"It's ok Pan. At least the fucking bastard is gone, but Trunks shouldn't be mad at you. Can you tell me how he raped you?" Pan froze with a little look of horror from remembering the rape. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."  
"No I'll tell you," Pan the started to explain everything to Bra. Well, the things she thought Bra wanted to hear anyway.  
  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
Pan headed over to the park where she was always left alone. The birds were chirping, the sky was blue, and the cherry blossoms were at full bloom. She laid down in the grass starring at the sky. Why can't everyone leave me alone about the whole Trunks issue? Oh forget it. At least he knows the secret about me liking him. That's a good thing. Now that he knows I can forget him a lot easier. After all, that's what he wants me to do. He wants me to forget him. So I will. The day was passing by slowly as Pan watched the clouds and birds go by. She started to fall into a slumber until she heard a voice she recognized so well.  
"Hello Pan. It's nice to see you again. I missed you baby. Where have you been?" Pan quickly opened her eyes and whipped her head around to face the person who spoke to her. Her eyes widened, and she began to cry for she had been standing in front of the man whom she hated the most. The one she tried to forget the most.  
"You!? Get away from me..."  
  
Who is this mysterious guy Pan is seeing at the park? Will Pan ever talk to Trunks, or will she forget him like she promised him? Find out next time in... Chapter 4. thanks for reading my story so far. If you would like to, please send a review so I know what to write next. Thanks ^-^. 


	4. Mystery Man Revealed, Pan's Secret Told

Mystery Man Revealed, Pan's Secret Told  
  
"You!? Get away from me Brolli! You already had your fun. So leave me alone."  
"Oh Panny. Can't you see? I love you," Brolli said as he stared at her face and searched her body.  
"No you don't! You took my virginity away by force. Now that doesn't seem like love. Last year you were sweet and nice, but I guess it was all an illusion. A hopeless illusion. To you, love is only lust and sex. You have no real feelings for anyone. So you didn't love me. You made me love you. You tricked me!" Tears filled her eyes as she was reminded of the rape. The torture she went through. Pan raised her chi and flew off into the air and began to fly home. Tears streamed her face and a pain came shooting through her chest. An unbearable pain that seemed like she had been shot and stabbed a hundred times all at once. Pan stopped in mid-air and brought her hand up to her chest holding a tight grasp. "What's happening? Why are my pains coming now?" Pan floated there and thought about where to go. About where she should hide. Finally, Pan pulled out her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed Yuki's house.  
Ring... ring... ri-"Hello?"  
"Is Yuki there?"  
"This is me. Who is this?"  
"Yuki, it's Pan." Suddenly Pan had the urge to cry and was trying so hard to hold her tears back and to make sure Yuki didn't know she was in pain.  
"Pan, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing. I just wanted to talk." Pan's voice became a bit unbalanced and Yuki heard a sob. Pan was in the air still waiting for Yuki to answer her.  
"Pan, you are lying to me. What is really wrong? You know you can tell me."  
"Ok. Are you busy?"  
"Well... I have to leave in two hours for a BMX race tonight, but I can spare a few minutes. Why?"  
"I need to talk to someone. It's important."  
"C'mon over. What ever it is I'll listen."  
"Thanks Yuki." Pan hung up the phone and flew off to Yuki's house while drying her tears off on the way.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
Pan was in her chemistry class in the middle of a lab. She hated any science class and couldn't help but feel the urge to ditch, only until the lab was over. She walked up to her teacher and asked to go to the bathroom. The teacher signed her out and told her to come right back. Pan took off her safety goggles and apron. Then she headed out the door. She began to head down the hallway to the library so she could go online and chat with her friends in their computer class. Along the way she noticed a guy that she swore she knew. She kept walking toward the library still trying to put the face on the guy waking toward her direction. After about a minute of walking and thinking of who the guy was she finally realized who it was. Brolli. Pan quickly turned around and headed for the bathroom. Her walking pace started to move faster, and so was Brolli's. A few seconds later she was running as fast as she could run and Brolli still ran toward her but was moving a bit faster. Thoughts came to Pan's mind rushing with fear. Why is he on campus? He graduated last year, so why is he here now? Pan was about two feet away from the door when Brolli grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her back against the wall. Her head whip lashed from the impact and hit the wall hard. The impact cracked her head a bit and was starting to bleed. The blood came trickling down slowly as Pan was held against the wall and could not break free from his grasp. She held in her screams of struggle and pain so that other students didn't know what was going on.  
"Pan, where have you been? I haven't seen you at the bowling alley lately. What's wrong? Don't you still love me?"  
"Go to hell and leave me alone. I already have enough troubles as it is. You are the worst trouble of all so far," Pan said with her teeth clenched together.  
"Oh, are you having a bad day? I'm sorry. Here, let me make it better." He leaned in to kiss Pan's lips, but Pan finally struggled away from Brolli and shoved him away from her. She took this chance to run to the nurse to clean off the blood from her head, and to hide from Brolli. She reached the nurses door and ran inside and slammed herself to the counter.  
"What happened Ms. Son?" The nurse asked as she saw the slight reflection of light from where the blood was flowing from.  
"Oh... um... I was running to get a drink of water when I slipped on a rock. I fell backwards and hit my head. It's no big deal." The nurse looked at Pan with a confused look on her face and went into the office and got some ointment for Pan's head injury. It wasn't big enough for a big bandage so they waited for it to stop bleeding. One minute went by when the bleeding finally stopped. Pan thanked the nurse and returned to her class. Why did Brolli come back here today? He's supposed to be at work today. Pan arrived at her chemistry class and walked in. Everyone was getting ready and packing their bags as the bell to be let out of school was going to ring.  
  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
Pan arrived at Yuki's house and knocked on the door. Yuki walked over to his living room window to see who was at the door. He saw Pan's face and walked over to his door. One by one Pan heard the locks on the door being unlocked and unchained. He swung open the door and looked at Pan seeing if she was physically hurt.  
"Pan, are you ok? What happened?"  
"I'll tell you inside." The two walked into the house and sat down on the sofa. Pan lowered her head in sadness and Yuki looked at her in concern. Pan began to explain about Brolli, her chest pain, and about the fight between her and Trunks. Yuki was shocked to hear all of this and couldn't believe one of his friends could be hurt this much. Especially to a friend so nice.  
"So that's the whole thing. I'm sorry for bothering you. You are busy, I'll go." Pan began to get up and walk out until Yuki spoke up. Pan's hand still holding the door handle sat there as she looked at the ground and waited for Yuki to speak.  
"Pan it's ok. I just have to shower and get dressed. You aren't bothering me at all. Besides, I think you should stay. You never know if that fucking bastard is out there waiting for you. I'd rather you stay a bit longer just in case."  
"Yuki... I..."  
"Pan. Just stay here. Until I think it's safe for you to go. Ok?"  
"Ok." Pan let go of the door handle and sat back down on the sofa with the thought of Brolli waiting for her to come outside again. Yuki walked up to Pan and gave her a comforting hug. Pan sat there and let a tear drop roll down her face. Yuki let go and headed over to the bathroom and started to shower. Pan sat quietly in the living room and listened to the water come out of the shower head. She got up and searched for a pen and paper to write Yuki a note. After about two minutes of searching, she found the paper and pen and began to write the note. When she finished she quietly left the house and flew off to her house. Yuki got out of the shower unaware of Pan's absence and went to his room to change.  
"Hey Pan. If you want you can come to the BMX track tonight and I can watch you there. That way the ass hole who hurt you can't get to you if there are a lot of people around. You can hang around with me and my friends. We'll all watch you. Does that sound like a ... plan? Pan? Hello where are you?" Yuki had just come out from his room fully dressed as he was thinking he was talking to Pan. He looked around and saw a note where Pan had been sitting. He picked it up and began to read it.  
  
Dear Yuki,  
I appreciate the hospitality you gave me and I thank you for letting me hide here. I really must get going though. I'm sorry. I'll see you around. Arrigato.  
  
Pan Son  
  
Yuki crumbled the note and thought about Pan's safety. He wasn't sure if she would make it home safe, but he knew she was very brave. While Yuki was reading the note, Pan was almost home until she saw Bra down below her. She thought it would be nice to see her best friend for a few minutes before she got home. She floated down ever so quietly and snuck up behind Bra who had no clue of Pan's arrival because she was listening to her CD player. Pan tip-toed up to Bra and tapped her friend on the shoulder. Bra screamed in horror and threw her arms back and hit Pan's jaw without realizing it.  
"Holy shit! Who's there?" Bra said as she looked around for the mysterious person. Pan sat on the ground holding her jaw and moved it back into place. Bra saw her and began to calm down knowing it was her friend Pan.  
"You actually hit me... and it hurt. About time," Pan chuckled.  
"Well sorry but it is hard to hit a brick wall." Bra laughed.  
"So what are you listening to?"  
"This American band called Lifehouse. It's really good so far. You should listen to it."  
"I'll download it later. So how are you?"  
"Good, and you?"  
"Ok." The two girls talked for hours. The day was beginning to die and night to awaken soon. Here and there you would see a star glisten on the black sky. The birds fall asleep and the crickets began to chirp. Bra and Pan were still talking until Bulma headed outside to get Bra.  
"Bra honey! It's time for dinner!"  
"Ok mom!" Bra turns to Pan, "I'll call you later ok?"  
"Alright. Bye."  
"Bye Pan." Bra ran inside and shut the door behind her. Pan just flew home. Ten minutes later Pan got home from Bra's and landed in front of the door. She opened the door and put her things on the table near her. As she set her stuff down she saw a note from her parents which meant she was home alone. She read the note which said they were going to be at Goku's house all night. Pan threw the letter away and headed upstairs. She slowly walked up the steps and looked at all the blood stains that she left earlier when she got home from the fight with Vegeta. She came to the top of the stairs and entered her room. She changed into her silk pajamas and lay in her bed. Her raven hair spread across her pillow and her eyes glistened from the light of the moon that shone through the window. Her eyelids began to close and she fell into a deep sleep. Soon she began to dream.  
  
What is Pan going to dream about? Will she ever forget about Trunks or even got away from Brolli? Find out in chapter 5. Well, there is chapter 4. I will give warning about chapter 5. There will be a clean and a full detailed version of her dream. So if you do not want to read all the details then go to the chapter 5-2. Thanks again for reading my story. I hope to hear from all of you. ^-^ 


	5. The Dream

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE AND SPECIFIC DETAILS. IF YOU STILL WISH TO CONTINUE TO READ THEN GO AHEAD. IF YOU PREFER A CLEAN VERSION THEN GO TO CHAPTER 5-2. I HAVE GIVEN YOU A WARNING.  
  
~*The Dream*~  
  
The house was empty and alone except for two dogs that sat inside waiting for their master to come back home. The door flung open and a couple was walking in. One of them was carrying groceries and the other holding a clothing bag. The two looked at each other with a gleam in their eyes and both laid a kiss upon each others lips.  
"I'll put the groceries away. After I am done then I'll give you a ride to the banquet. Ok little one?"  
"Sure. Is there a room I can change in?"  
"You can use my room Pan. I have to go to the bathroom really bad."  
"And where would that be?"  
"Down the hall and it will be the first door to the left."  
"Thanks Brolli." Pan went down the hall and entered Brolli's room and Brolli was going to the bathroom. Or so Pan thought. Pan was inside his room and turned around to lock the door. She turned around and took off her top that she had been wearing most of the day and reached in her clothes bag to get her shirt for the banquet. It was a baby blue with a button down shoulder piece. It fit her body showing her curves slightly. She didn't really want to show off and she didn't feel comfortable unless it was slightly baggy. She then unzipped her pants and slid them down to her feet. Then she kicked off her pants and slung them into the bag with her shirt she had been wearing. Suddenly she heard the door handle jiggling behind her and she stood there with a scared look on her face. The door swung open and she saw a tall figured man standing in the doorway. The man had a big smile on his face as he saw Pan without her pants on.  
"It seems like you didn't want me to see your beautiful body. Well I thought I would just take a peek."  
"Brolli! I thought you were putting groceries away after you went to the bathroom."  
"Well I thought I should see you and spend a little bit more time with you. Only about... say fifteen minutes of... cuddling." He began to laugh a bit.  
"Brolli, please don't." Pan was now frantically trying to get her pants out of the bag before Brolli could take advantage of her. But she wasn't quick enough. Brolli ran up to her and threw the pants across the room and threw her on his bed. Pan tried to shoot back up so she could get away but Brolli had already jumped on top of her. He used one arm to hold down her arms and he used his other arm to take off her underwear. She now laid there half naked and was starting to cry. The thought that her own boyfriend, her first boyfriend, would do this to her. A voice was ringing through Pan's head that she should have listened to a few months ago. 'Pan I have a bad feeling about this Brolli guy. You should be careful.' She remembered Bra's words as Brolli had stripped himself from the waist down. He was able to take off his shirt showing his muscles and he was able to get the shirt off of a struggling Pan. All that was on her now was her bra and Brolli saw it was a sport and didn't even attempt to take it off. He wanted her now. With one arm that was still open he spread her legs and exposed her womanhood to him. He had a grin on even bigger than before. He looked at Pan who's face was almost pale white from fear.  
"Oh Pan, you know this will hurt me more than it will hurt you." Her eyes only grew wider as she heard these words. With her legs still spread because his body was in the way to keep her from shutting them he used his free hand and held out two fingers in front of her face. "Since you are still a virgin then I will be nice and use only two for now." He crammed his fingers into her and Pan screamed out in pain. He moved his arm faster and faster and Pan sat there in pain. He looked at her with a smile and could only chuckle. A tear drop fell from her eyes and he noticed this. "Pan, I see you crying. That's not nice to make me see you cry. Now I'll have to punish you. You seem to be ready for four now." Her eyes grew even wider and she was crying more when she felt the four fingers being shoved back and forth in and out of her. He started slowly and then moved faster and faster. Then harder and harder.  
"Brolli, please stop. You're hurting me."  
"I know. But don't you love it? I know I do. Well it seems like you are having a little too much pleasure with the fingers. Now I want to have some fun. Time for me to enter." Pan was struggling as best she could to get out of his grasp but she still could not move. He pulled out his fingers from her womanhood and licked the juices that were on them from Pan. He raised his waist and used both hands to now hold both of her arms down. He lowered himself slowly and right when he was at her entrance he quickly pulled up one arm to hold up his manhood and set it at her entrance. As it sat there he set his arm down one last time and looked at Pan who seemed to be in enough pain. "I think you're ready now little one." Just then he crammed himself into her and she let out a horrible scream of pain. He was hearing this and tuned her out. He was moving in and out so slowly at this point and waited for her screaming to calm down a bit. He heard her screams now turning into sobs and he then moved his pace faster and faster and once again harder and harder. Pan's back arched in pain and then thought of a plan to get him off.  
"Oh Kami! Pan you feel great! I should have done this a long time ago. C'mon Pan, move with me! I!... know!... you!... like!... it!" His breathing began to pace faster as he seemed to be coming close to his peak. Pan arched her body up fast enough that Brolli's manhood had left her and she had used the one second she had to move her knee where he was going to land. He fell on top of the knee and then fell over in pain. While he was down she put her clothes on and ran out the door. She began to walk to the banquet and dried off the tears so that when she got there nobody could see her sad. She practiced her speaking so that she sounded happy to be there rather than to sound like someone died and she was faking a smile.  
  
Pan woke up from her dream and sweat was running down her face. She sat up and sunk her head into her knees crying. She didn't know when the dreams would end and when he would go away. She thought about calling someone to calm her down, but the only person she had in mind was Trunks. He would always comfort her, but she remembered that they have been fighting for four months now. She cried even harder. After a few minutes of crying she fell asleep.  
The next morning Pan woke up and got ready to head for Bra's house since she didn't really hang out with her yesterday. She got dressed in her normal tomboy clothes and ate a quick muffin. Quickly she headed out the door and to Bra's house. Bra was at home wondering about how Pan was doing because she noticed last night that she seemed in a bit of pain. She leaned out of her bed and picked up the phone and dialed Pan's room number.  
Ring... ring... ring... ring. "Hello, this is Pan. Sorry I couldn't come to the phone, but leave a message after the beep." BEEP!  
"Hey Pan. Just thought I would call to see how you were doing. I'll talk to you later. Call me back." Bra got up and started to get dressed for another boring day. While she was getting dressed into her baggy jeans, and baggy t-shirt she heard the doorbell ring. "It's probably Goten. I think I should get Trunks to answer it." She headed out of her room and walked to the room on the right and went inside of Trunk's room.  
"Hey, Trunks. Go answer the door will ya."  
"You're already up. So go do it yourself you lazy brat."  
"I am not lazy. Obviously you are the spoiled one here. Gosh I swear, ever since you and Marron broke up you've changed."  
"Get out of my room!"  
"Fine." Bra went down the elevator and ran to the front door before her dad did. She knew that if her dad answered there would be another person in the hospital. Bra was right at the door when she saw her father right beside her and thanked Kami that she got there first.  
"You're friend is lucky this time. Just be glad I didn't answer or she would be beaten again for making me get up." Vegeta walked away and looked at his wife who stared at him with that look of relief. Bra opened the door and found Pan standing there.  
"Pan!" Bra ran up to her and gave her a huge hug. They both laughed to see each other.  
"Hey how are you? I tried to call your house but you didn't answer."  
"It's because I was already on my way over. Oh well." Pan walked inside and the two girls walked up to Bra's room. They continued to talk all the way up to Bra's room.  
  
Sorry for the short chapter but this was only about the dream. I decided to be nice this time and not leave you guys with a cliffhanger. Anyway, now you know about Pan and Brolli, but there is still more about Trunks coming up. So I promise there are more chapters to come. Thanks for reading and I would really appreciate your reviews so I know how I did. Thanks ^-^. 


	6. The Dream 2

~*The Dream*~  
  
The house was empty and alone except for two dogs that sat inside waiting for their master to come back home. The door flung open and a couple was walking in. One of them was carrying groceries and the other holding a clothing bag. The two looked at each other with a gleam in their eyes and both laid a kiss upon each others lips.  
"I'll put the groceries away. After I am done then I'll give you a ride to the banquet. Ok little one?"  
"Sure. Is there a room I can change in?"  
"You can use my room Pan. I have to go to the bathroom really bad."  
"And where would that be?"  
"Down the hall and it will be the first door to the left."  
"Thanks Brolli." Pan went down the hall and entered Brolli's room and Brolli was going to the bathroom. Or so Pan thought. Pan was inside his room and turned around to lock the door. She turned around and took off her top that she had been wearing most of the day and reached in her clothes bag to get her shirt for the banquet. It was a baby blue with a button down shoulder piece. It fit her body showing her curves slightly. She didn't really want to show off and she didn't feel comfortable unless it was slightly baggy. She then unzipped her pants and slid them down to her feet. Then she kicked off her pants and slung them into the bag with her shirt she had been wearing. Suddenly she heard the door handle jiggling behind her and she stood there with a scared look on her face. The door swung open and she saw a tall figured man standing in the doorway. The man had a big smile on his face as he saw Pan without her pants on.  
"It seems like you didn't want me to see your beautiful body. Well I thought I would just take a peek."  
"Brolli! I thought you were putting groceries away after you went to the bathroom."  
"Well I thought I should see you and spend a little bit more time with you. Only about... say fifteen minutes of... cuddling." He began to laugh a bit.  
"Brolli, please don't." Pan was now frantically trying to get her pants out of the bag before Brolli could take advantage of her. But she wasn't quick enough. Brolli ran up to her and threw the pants across the room and threw her on his bed. Pan tried to shoot back up so she could get away but Brolli had already jumped on top of her. He used one arm to hold down her arms and he used his other arm to take off her underwear. She now laid there half naked and was starting to cry. The thought that her own boyfriend, her first boyfriend, would do this to her. A voice was ringing through Pan's head that she should have listened to a few months ago. 'Pan I have a bad feeling about this Brolli guy. You should be careful.' She remembered Bra's words as Brolli had stripped himself from the waist down. He was able to take off his shirt showing his muscles and he was able to get the shirt off of a struggling Pan. All that was on her now was her bra and Brolli saw it was a sport and didn't even attempt to take it off. He wanted her now. With one arm that was still open he spread her legs and exposed her womanhood to him. He had a grin on even bigger than before. He looked at Pan who's face was almost pale white from fear.  
"Oh Pan, you know this will hurt me more than it will hurt you." Her eyes only grew wider as she heard these words. With her legs still spread because his body was in the way to keep her from shutting them he used his free hand and held out two fingers in front of her face. "Since you are still a virgin then I will be nice and use only two for now." He crammed his fingers into her and Pan screamed out in pain. He began to hurt her using his fingers and Pan sat there in pain. He looked at her with a smile and could only chuckle. A tear drop fell from her eyes and he noticed this. "Pan, I see you crying. That's not nice to make me see you cry. Now I'll have to punish you. You seem to be ready for four now." Her eyes grew even wider and she was crying more when she felt even more pressure.  
"Brolli, please stop. You're hurting me."  
"I know. But don't you love it? I know I do. Well it seems like you are having a little too much pleasure with the fingers. Now I want to have some fun. Time for me to enter." Pan was struggling as best she could to get out of his grasp but she still could not move. He pulled out his fingers from her. He raised his waist and used both hands to now hold both of her arms down. He lowered himself slowly and right when he was at her entrance he quickly pulled up one arm to hold up himself at her entrance. As it sat there he set his arm down one last time and looked at Pan who seemed to be in enough pain. "I think you're ready now little one." Just then he put himself into her and she let out a horrible scream of pain. He was hearing this and tuned her out. He was continuing to hurt her and waited for the screaming to calm down a bit. He heard her screams now turning into sobs and he then moved to his pace. Pan's back arched in pain and then thought of a plan to get him off.  
"Oh Kami! Pan you feel great! I should have done this a long time ago. C'mon Pan, move with me! I!... know!... you!... like!... it!" His breathing began to pace faster as he seemed to be coming close to his peak. Pan arched her body up fast enough that Brolli had left her and she had used the one second she had to move her knee where he was going to land. He fell on top of the knee and then fell over in pain. While he was down she put her clothes on and ran out the door. She began to walk to the banquet and dried off the tears so that when she got there nobody could see her sad. She practiced her speaking so that she sounded happy to be there rather than to sound like someone died and she was faking a smile.  
  
Pan woke up from her dream and sweat was running down her face. She sat up and sunk her head into her knees crying. She didn't know when the dreams would end and when he would go away. She thought about calling someone to calm her down, but the only person she had in mind was Trunks. He would always comfort her, but she remembered that they have been fighting for four months now. She cried even harder. After a few minutes of crying she fell asleep.  
The next morning Pan woke up and got ready to head for Bra's house since she didn't really hang out with her yesterday. She got dressed in her normal tomboy clothes and ate a quick muffin. Quickly she headed out the door and to Bra's house. Bra was at home wondering about how Pan was doing because she noticed last night that she seemed in a bit of pain. She leaned out of her bed and picked up the phone and dialed Pan's room number.  
Ring... ring... ring... ring. "Hello, this is Pan. Sorry I couldn't come to the phone, but leave a message after the beep." BEEP!  
"Hey Pan. Just thought I would call to see how you were doing. I'll talk to you later. Call me back." Bra got up and started to get dressed for another boring day. While she was getting dressed into her baggy jeans, and baggy t-shirt she heard the doorbell ring. "It's probably Goten. I think I should get Trunks to answer it." She headed out of her room and walked to the room on the right and went inside of Trunk's room.  
"Hey, Trunks. Go answer the door will ya."  
"You're already up. So go do it yourself you lazy brat."  
"I am not lazy. Obviously you are the spoiled one here. Gosh I swear, ever since you and Marron broke up you've changed."  
"Get out of my room!"  
"Fine." Bra went down the elevator and ran to the front door before her dad did. She knew that if her dad answered there would be another person in the hospital. Bra was right at the door when she saw her father right beside her and thanked Kami that she got there first.  
"You're friend is lucky this time. Just be glad I didn't answer or she would be beaten again for making me get up." Vegeta walked away and looked at his wife who stared at him with that look of relief. Bra opened the door and found Pan standing there.  
"Pan!" Bra ran up to her and gave her a huge hug. They both laughed to see each other.  
"Hey how are you? I tried to call your house but you didn't answer."  
"It's because I was already on my way over. Oh well." Pan walked inside and the two girls walked up to Bra's room. They continued to talk all the way up to Bra's room.  
  
Sorry for the short chapter but this was only about the dream. I decided to be nice this time and not leave you guys with a cliffhanger. Anyway, now you know about Pan and Brolli, but there is still more about Trunks coming up. So I promise there are more chapters to come. Thanks for reading and I would really appreciate your reviews so I know how I did. Thanks ^-^. 


	7. Torn Apart

~*Torn Apart*~  
  
The girls entered Bra's room and sat sown on the bed. They looked at each other and Bra noticed that Pan had a sad face behind that smile of hers.  
"Pan, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
"Pan, don't lie to me. I can tell when something is wrong."  
"Well... um... I didn't sleep too well last night. I had the dream about you know who last night."  
"Trunks?"  
"No."  
"You mean your ex?"  
"Yes," Pan looked down at the floor.  
"Just... about him, or what happened that one day?"  
"The day he took a part of me away." A tear began to swell in her eyes.  
"Pan I'm sorry."  
"It's not your fault, it was mine. You told me that you had a bad feeling about him, and I didn't listen. I was just so happy I had a boyfriend. I... I shut you, Trunks, Goten, and everyone else out. I-I... I am... I am..." A tear fell from her eye and rolled down her cheek. Bra saw her tear and wiped it away. She tilted Pan's head by the chin so that she faced her.  
"Pan, listen to me. Don't blame yourself. If there's anyone to blame it's me. I didn't stop you. I had so many chances to save you but I didn't. I'm the one who should be apologizing."  
"Can we talk about something else? I don't care if it's Trunks we talk about. Just... let's not talk about Brolli."  
"Ok."  
"So how is Trunks anyway?"  
"Still a bit stubborn as usual. I try to talk to him about you, but he gets real mad."  
"What does he say?"  
"Here, why don't you listen for yourself. I have been recording our conversations." Bra pulled out a tape from her dresser and put it into the tape player. She pressed the play button and sat back to watch Pan's reaction.  
  
*** TAPE CONVO***  
  
~DOOR OPENS~  
  
Bra: Hey Trunks. How are you?  
  
Trunks: I don't care. Now leave me alone.  
  
Bra: Nice. Me too.  
  
Trunks: Tell Pan not to give me anything anymore. I mean it.  
Nothing.  
  
Bra: It's the last thing you'll get from her anyways. Why? Did you  
even read what she wrote?  
  
Trunks: No.  
  
Bra: Let me guess. You took one look at it and threw it away.  
  
Trunks: Gee. Aren't we smart? Besides, I never read her poems.  
Never have, and never will.  
  
Bra: Ok. If that's what you want. Oh, and don't worry. She never  
wants to see or hear from you again. She hates you a lot.  
  
Trunks: Good. I intended it to be that way.  
  
Bra: Thought you might like that.  
  
Trunks: Yeah, I do.  
  
Bra: But, don't you think it's a little extreme that when you see her  
at school that you walk to the other side just so she's out of your  
sight?  
  
Trunks: Nope. I don't think so.  
  
Bra: Even though Pan hated you and you hate her, deep down she misses  
you. A lot. So I guess your plan to make her completely mad at you  
isn't over yet. Oh well. What can you do?  
  
Trunks: Well I don't care, and I don't miss Pan. I'm glad she's  
gone.  
  
Bra: But she's not happy. Like I said, even though she hates you,  
deep down she misses you and waits for you to see that. And you do  
care.  
  
Trunks: I don't care about anything.  
  
Bra: You can't hate everything.  
  
Trunks: Why can't I?! You're not in charge of me. Besides, I only  
love Kami.  
  
Bra: But Kami loves everyone. He forgives and he never forgets.  
Every memory is precious. It deserves to be remembered.  
  
Trunks: I love only Kami.  
  
Bra: What about Goku?  
  
Trunks: What about him?  
  
Bra: He gave Frieza a second chance. Even Buu, Cell, Radditz, and...  
and even... and even dad. Without Goku we wouldn't be here. Pan got  
that trait from him. She has hated many people, but she forgives them  
and does the same.  
  
Trunks: I don't second chance people I hate. (Long silence)  
  
Bra: Trunks. Listen. Why do you hate Pan? Nobody knows why. So...  
why do you hate Pan?  
  
Trunks: Because she split me up with Marron!  
  
Bra: She tried to keep you two together.  
  
Trunks: My ass! Pan like me and never said anything. Nothing.  
That's what pissed off Marron.  
  
Bra: She really wanted to keep you two together. As a friend she...  
  
The tape was stopped. Bra looked at Pan with confusion as she saw Pan had stopped the tape. Pan's eyes filled with tears. One tear dropped from her eyes and so did the hundreds more that followed the tear. "I'm sorry Pan. I'll throw the tape away."  
"No!"  
"Do you want me to save it?"  
"Can I borrow it and listen to it at home?"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah... I'm sure."  
Pan and Bra continued talking for hours. They talked about their problems, their classes, and even practical jokes they've plated on people. Time passed by and it was soon getting late. Pan was saying her goodbyes to Bra and left the room.  
"Bye Bra."  
"Bye." Pan shut the door behind her. She was walking down the hallway with her head down. She pulled the tape out of her pocket and looked at it as she walked down the hall. Pan heard a door creak open and she immediately put the tape in her pocket again. Her pace in her walk increased because she thought it would be Trunks or Vegeta. Her head was still lowered to avoid any visual contact with whoever might come through the door. The stairs now came within a few feet of her when she stopped. Slowly turning her head to look behind her she caught a glimpse of Trunks looking at her so evilly. When he noticed that she saw him he slammed the door shut. She lowered her head again and continued down the flight of stairs. She took a right and reached for the handle of the front door.  
"Woman!" A deep voice hollered from the living room.  
"What do you want you old fuck?!" Pan yelled back to Vegeta.  
"You woke me up!"  
"I haven't made a single sound to wake your fucking ass up! So how could I have woken you up?"  
"You slammed the fucking door that's how you bitch!" Vegeta got up from the living room sofa and began to walk to the front door where Pan was standing.  
"Oh you are one sorry mother fucker aren't you 'ya bastard?"  
"You shut your damn trap!" Vegeta yelled in fury now that he was standing right in Pan's face. "Nobody, I mean nobody, talks to the great Vegeta like that! I don't even let my fucking woman talk to me like that! Do you understand bitch?!" Vegeta had not realized that Bulma was in the kitchen having a quick sandwich when she heard what Vegeta had last said. Pan spit straight into Vegeta's eye and she walked out the door without saying another word. Vegeta turned around when he heard stomping coming from the kitchen. Bulma was rolling up her sleeves very angrily and was stomping her way to Vegeta. "Oh, Vegeta honey. Did I understand you correctly when you said that not even your fucking woman talks to you like Pan did?" she said while hiding a frying pan behind her back.  
"So. What about it?"  
"Ok... well... VEGETA I'M GONNA KILL YOU YOUR STUPID BASTARD!!!" Bulma pulled out the frying pan from behind her and started to bash Vegeta's head repeatedly. Vegeta was running around the house trying to get away from Bulma but she caught up to him every time. After about a few minutes of bashing him over the head she threw the pan down and started to head up stairs to their room. "Oh, Vegeta darling."  
"What do you want?"  
"You know that comfy couch in the living room?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Well you better get used to sleeping there 'cause you are going to be there for the next few nights!" Bulma continued to the room and shut the doors behind her, and then locked them. Vegeta heard a laughing from the upstairs and turned his head to see who it was. When he turned his head he saw Bra at the top of the steps laughing her ass off. Vegeta was growing angry at the humiliation from his wife and for Pan spitting in his eye.  
"Bra, get your fucking ass in bed!"  
"Oh man was that funny dad. Ha ha ha ha ha!"  
"Go to bed before I beat you!"  
"Alright." Bra headed to her room to go to sleep and Vegeta pulled out some blankets from the downstairs closet and lay down on the sofa. He covered himself up and fell asleep.  
Pan had just arrived home tired and exhausted because she had decided to walk five miles home rather than to fly. She opened the door and put her keys on the table right next to the front door. Pan closed the door and headed upstairs. Making it only half way up she heard her parents call her from downstairs. "Pan, can you come down here honey? We need to speak with you," Videl said. Pan walked back down the stairs and went into the living room where her parents were waiting for her.  
"Did you need something?"  
"Pan we have some good news," Gohan said happily while looking at his wife.  
"What is it?" Pan said with a look of curiosity.  
"Your mother and I are..."  
  
What are Pan's parents going to tell her? What does the rest of the tape say? Find out next time on chapter 7. Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I had to find some things to write about because I was kinda stuck on this chapter and what the conversation would say. The good thing is that the chapter is up. I do promise to make chapter 7 a bit longer. It's gonna need it. Also, there will be a contest coming up and I will inform you that I will choose three winners. You'll find out in chapter 7 what the contest is. Well, I had better continue writing. I hope you like this chapter. Please review, I would love to hear from you all. Bye. 


	8. News From Hell

~*News From Hell*~  
  
"Your mother and I are adopting a child. Doesn't that sound great?" Gohan said happily.  
"I wish you guys would ask me first." Pan was a bit upset at the fact that another child would be in the house. She always had her space at home and was lonely, but now with another child living in there seemed to be pushing her limits of privacy. The teenage privacy.  
"Pan? Is there anything wrong? You are getting a little sister. Your mother and I are doing this for you."  
"No you're not. It's for you! You've always wanted another child. One who is better than me and gets straight A's. That's why you are adopting! For you!" Pan shot up from her seat and started to run upstairs. Videl and Gohan sat there and listened as Pan ran to her room and slammed the door. Both of them looked at each other and gave a glare of anger because of Pan's attitude.  
Pan waked angrily over to her bed and threw her pillows against the wall. When she ran out of pillows to throw, she got up and began to punch the wall. She kept punching and punching until she put a hole and her hand in it. Her hand stayed there as she looked dazed into the hole she had just created. Slowly her hand came out with drops of blood rolling down from her knuckles to the floor. She pulled her hands up to her face and fell on her knees and began to cry. Her tears mixed with her blood that fell and she thought of all that has happened in her life. Why does this crap never stop? I want to be normal! I want to be truly happy!. Pan stood up again and waked to the bathroom to wash off the blood on her face and her hand. She treated her wounds and went to go lay down on her bed. "Well, I better listen to the rest of the tape. It's not like things can get any worse." Pan put the tape into her walkman and put on her headset. Then she pressed the play button.  
  
***TAPE CONVO CONTINUED***  
  
Bra: As a friend she was going to tell you that she loved you as a  
brother more than anyone else. Not as a love relationship. Besides,  
without Pan, you and Marron would have never met.  
  
Trunks: That's bullshit! She liked me and it caused me and Marron to  
breakup.  
  
Bra: She didn't want to love you in that way because she though it  
would ruin the friendship between you and her. But she lost it  
because somebody was jealous, but Pan tried to stay away from your  
relationship with Marron. She really didn't want you two to split up.  
I promise you.  
  
Trunks: She split us up and that's it! She was always between us.  
  
Bra: She gave you rides to Marron's house. She took you to Marron's  
birthday getaway. She introduced you to Marron. She was there when  
you needed her to help you get Marron. She was always there because  
she was the one who had to make plans out of her time so that you and  
Marron could be together. You are just looking at things the wrong  
way.  
  
Trunks: Pan stabbed me in the back! She took me away from the person  
that I love most. The one person who means the world to me. Pan took  
her away from me. Now she must suffer as I have suffered.  
  
Bra: Have you ever thought that Marron didn't like you the same way  
you liked her? Otherwise she would have never broken up with you.  
  
Trunks: Nope. She broke up with me because of Pan.  
  
Bra: Oh before I forget. Marron called earlier and wanted to know  
how you are doing.  
  
Trunks: Tell her I am dead.  
  
Bra: Trunks, I know you are not dead.  
  
Trunks: Yes I am. I was destroyed.  
  
Bra: Trunks, you keep this up and your friends will be dead to you.  
  
Trunks: They already are.  
  
Bra: See, this is one reason why Marron probably broke up with you.  
Even before she broke up with you she saw how you were treating Pan  
and weren't being a loyal friend. Therefore, she thought you wouldn't  
be a loyal boyfriend.  
  
Trunks: You don't understand.  
  
Bra: Yes. I understand perfectly. You just don't want to accept the  
truth. I feel sorry for you.  
  
Trunks: (Whispers) I need no pity.  
  
Bra: Quit lying! You know I'm right about most of this. (Long  
silence) Don't you Trunks?  
  
Trunks: How can you keep a really close friend, who cares about you  
greatly, and a girlfriend happy? It's not possible. Jealousy  
interferes and no matter what happens, the bond will fall apart.  
  
Bra: You only thought that Marron was jealous, but she wasn't.  
  
Trunks: I never thought she was jealous! Don't say things you  
haven't lived through.  
  
Bra: I have. You just don't really know me. Just like you never  
really knew Pan. You thought you did, but she hid it all.  
  
Trunks: Don't try preaching. It's not going to change my mind.  
  
Bra: Fine. Don't believe me, but you're the one who lost this fight  
because you lost Marron and Pan. Marron left because of how you  
treated Pan, and Pan left because you thought it would make Marron  
happy.  
  
Trunks: You don't know anything.  
  
Bra: I'm the one talking to Marron and Pan and I know most of it.  
  
Trunks: That's just some of my problems.  
  
Bra: Having more problems with dad?  
  
Trunks: No. It's not about dad, or Marron, or even Pan.  
  
Bra: Obviously.  
  
Trunks: All you girls are so googly to me that you never think of  
what I want to do. I don't want to do what you girls what to do. I  
don't want to take any of your bullshit. To sum it up, I choose to  
hate Pan. I want to do anything I want, and not have to explain my  
actions to anyone.  
  
Bra: I'm not going to force you to do anything and I respect that you  
have a choice and you can live by it if you want.  
  
Trunks: Then leave me alone!  
  
Bra: Well sorry. I was just trying to help. Geez.  
  
Trunks: Whatever.  
  
Bra: Honestly, Trunks. I was just trying to help by telling you  
something you should try to think about while you sit in your pool of  
pity and feel bad about yourself because you lost a girlfriend.  
  
Trunks: I don't sit in a pool of pity!  
  
Bra: All you do is pity yourself and feel sorry for yourself.  
  
Trunks: I don't care about myself.  
  
Bra: Do you even think of how this is affecting Goten?  
  
Trunks: This isn't affecting Goten.  
  
Bra: He's in the middle of it.  
  
Trunks: He feels the same like he always has.  
  
Bra: Did you ask him?  
  
Trunks: Yeah. He's like a brother to me and he wouldn't lie.  
  
Bra: Well, even though Goten is her uncle, he is more like a brother  
to her than he is an uncle. So he is Pan's brother too.  
  
Trunks: Well I'm nothing to Pan, and she is nothing to me. Besides,  
she needs to learn to be independent.  
  
Bra: She is very independent.  
  
Trunks: No she isn't. She depended on me to live. She doesn't have  
it as bad as many of us.  
  
Bra: You're right for that matter, but she thought you were her best  
friend and she was wrong.  
  
Trunks: I wasn't her best friend.  
  
Bra: You were her moral support.  
  
/PHONE RINGS\  
  
Bra: (On the phone) Hello? Hi, how are you? I did ask him. Hold  
on... (Talking to Trunks) Marron wants to know how you are and if you  
are doing ok.  
  
Trunks: Like I said before, I'm dead.  
  
Bra: Seriously, Trunks. She wants to know how you are doing.  
  
Trunks: I'm dead.  
  
Bra: (Talks on phone again) Hey Marron, I'll have to call you back  
later. Ok, bye. (Talks to Trunks) Trunks, would you stop the dead  
crap! It's getting old and your not dead because you have a life.  
  
Trunks: I'm not talking about physical appearance. I'm talking about  
emotional.  
  
Bra: Oh boo hoo. You lost a girlfriend. Geez, would you stop one  
second and think about this. You are throwing your life away because  
you lost Marron even though she was going to give you another chance,  
and you are only 15! Live a little!  
  
Trunks: I don't want to.  
  
Bra: (Laughing) Man you are worse than a four year old. 'I don't  
wanna, you can't make me.' I bet you cry yourself to sleep.  
(Continues laughing) No wonder she broke up with you. You're such a  
pussy. (Laughing hysterically).  
  
Trunks: I don't cry anymore. And I have a penis thank you very much.  
  
Bra: Yeah, too bad it hasn't grown since what, second grade! (Laughs)  
You're so immature.  
  
Trunks: Look who's talking.  
  
Bra: Actually, I am surprised I can talk cause I am laughing so much.  
(Laughs)  
  
Trunks: Probably cause you looked in a mirror.  
  
Bra: I bet mom can come up with better than that.  
  
Trunks: Are you on your period, cause you seem to be acting like a  
bitch.  
  
Bra: Oh, did mom have to tell you that from our last fight? (Laughs)  
You know what. You're kinda cool when you argue. I should do this  
more often. Anyway, you need to remember that even though you may be  
hurting inside, girlfriends come and go. But friends last forever and  
will always be there for you and even if you don't want to hear it,  
Pan still loves you as a friend. And if you are ever in trouble she  
will never leave your side.  
  
Trunks: I don't need Pan. I never needed her.  
  
Bra: I'm just saying that no matter how much you hurt her mentally or  
physically, she is a loyal friend and will never abandon you in a time  
of need, okay?  
  
Trunks: I want her out of my life for good. I can manage myself.  
  
Bra: You're her friend and there isn't anything you can do about it  
because she loves you as a brother.  
  
Trunks: I am nothing to her. She's not a part of my life anymore.  
  
Bra: Fine, she's not a part of your life, but you are still a big  
part of hers.  
  
Trunks: I could die right now and not have to live with it. And I  
don't mean I am gonna commit suicide. I'm not retarded like Pan is.  
  
Bra: You know I am getting sick and tired of this. I'm going to bed.  
  
Trunks: Good night, now leave my room!  
  
Bra: Good night to you too. (Whispers) Stubborn jackass.  
  
***END TAPE CONVO***  
  
Pan was in her bed and turned off the walkman and tossed it to the floor. Tears were streaming down her face and she slammed her head into the bed. Her face was on the sheets as she cried and a few minutes later she fell asleep.  
  
Will Pan get used to the adopted child? Will she be able to forget Trunks after hearing the conversation? Find out in chapter 8. Ok well I got this chapter done a lot faster than I had expected. Ok, now for the contest. You know the adopted kid I mentioned right? Well I need a name for her and a description of what she looks like. I am going to choose three winners and when you send me your reviews and your contest entry, you also need to give me a name you would like me to use for you in the story. That's right, the top three winners get to be in my story. Anyway, thank you for reading. I hope to hear from you all soon. Thanks ^-^. 


	9. Penumbra

**_Penumbra_**  
  
The morning sun rose and the rays of light hit Pan's face waking her up. Pan opened her eyes and noticed it was eight-thirty. She quickly rose from her bed, throwing the sheets to the floor and got dressed as fast as possible. She was late for school again. She ran downstairs after she was finished getting dressed and gulped down her breakfast and ran out the door locking it behind her.  
  
AT THE ORPHANAGE  
  
Gohan and Videl were at the orphanage talking to Felicity about their new child. They sat in Felicity's office discussing the custody papers.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Son, I appreciate you coming down to see our children. Each one is special, each one is unique. Especially the one you have chosen to adopt."  
"That's good to hear," Videl said happily.  
"Ms. Felicity, is this child cheery, helpful, and trustworthy?"  
"Yes she is. You have no problems about that. I take it you have a problem child at home. Is that correct?"  
"Yes it is. She doesn't do things as she is told, she back talks, gets bad grades, and almost anything else you can name."  
"Ah, I see," she said as she walked over to her desk and was shuffling through the files to pull out the one of the child they chose to adopt. "Here are the child's records." Gohan and Videl read through the papers to learn more of the child.  
  
Name: Raayne Aubrey Summer  
DOB: February 23, 1990  
Blood type: O-  
  
They continued reading on about Raayne and seemed to grow interest in her more and more. Videl looked up to Felicity and asked," May we see her?" Felicity shook her head and led them down the hallway to the children's playroom. As Felicity began to open the door, the children stopped their playing and looked at the door. They turned around and faced her warm heartedly.  
"Good morning Ms. Felicity," they all said as they bowed down to greet her.  
"Good morning to you too. Now run along and continue as you were." The children went back to their activities and Felicity called out to a little girl who had been sitting in the corner writing in her book. She had long brown hair with a beautiful natural blonde highlight to it. Her eyes were a mix of blue and green like a fresh clean lake. The color of her skin was like the brown tone of a fresh baked cookie. She was sitting alone and looked up from her book every now and then.  
"Raayne, could you come here please?" Raayne closed her book and headed over to Felicity and the two strangers who stood next to her.  
"Raayne, these are your new parents. They came here to adopt you and take you home." Her eyes filled with delight and she ran up to Gohan and held his leg tightly. His eyes filled up with a tear when he was reminded of when Pan was this age. He picked up Raayne and hugged her back. Felicity took the three to the office and arranged the settlement of the adoption papers and the legalization of the guardian rights to Gohan and Videl.  
"Well, here you go. She is now legally yours."  
"Thank you Ms. Felicity."  
"No problem." Gohan and Videl walked out of the office with their new daughter and took her into the car. She was now straight on her way to her new home, and to also be known as Raayne Aubrey Summer Son. All that could run through her mind was what the house looked like, who else would live with her, and who else she can play with.  
  
AT SCHOOL  
  
The room was filled with a cold chill as the teacher was explaining the formula for finding the volume of a sphere and the area along with all the other shapes. Bra sat quietly in her seat as she waited to see when Pan was going to show up with her white chocolate cappuccino. Class had been in session for about half an hour when Pan came running in the door out of breath.  
"Ms. Son, may I ask why you are late?"  
"Uh... Sure you can ask, but that doesn't mean I would tell you." The teacher raised an eyebrow at Pan and waited for her response. "Oh, c'mon Mrs. Thomas. It's early in the morning and you know I am usually late."  
"Alright. Take your seat and take the notes that are up on the board. It's a good thing I like you or you would have been out of here a long time ago."  
"I know." Pan sat down in front of Bra where she usually did and took down her notes. The class had finished with their lesson and had fifteen minutes to spare of free time. Mrs. Thomas handed out the homework to the kids and then they all started talking to other class mates. Bra and Rin turned to Pan and started their usual conversation.  
"So Pan, did you bring it?"  
"Bring what?" Bra gasped that Pan had forgotten her drink and Rin was already laughing knowing what Bra was going to do.  
"Pan?! You forgot my white chocolate cappuccino! How could you forget?! You bring me a cup every morning and now you forgot again! Now I'm gonna cry." Rin was laughing hysterically and Pan slapped her own forehead as she had remembered that she forgot something. Bra gave an evil glare and then put on a huge smile as she was thinking of something in store for Pan. Bra lifted her hand and smacked Pan upside the head a few times and then took her backpack and frantically searched it to see if Pan was just hiding it.  
"Bra, I'm sorry I forgot. I really am. I woke up late cause of parents again."  
"You got in a fight with them again didn't you?" Rin asked. Bra was still searching and was panicking as she still could not find the drink. Then she looked up to Pan and gave her the puppy dog eyes. Water began to swell in them and she tugged on Pan's shirt. Pan wasn't paying attention because she was talking to Rin at the time.  
"I'll get you for this Pan. Just you wait," Bra said to herself as she decided to join in the conversation.  
"I guess you could say that. We had a huge disagreement about them adopting a kid. They said it was for me that they were doing it, but I know that they just wanted a better kid than me. That's all they really wanted."  
"Oh," both Bra and Rin said in unison. "That has to suck," Rin finished. Suddenly, Bra looked at Pan's fist and noticed huge cuts that were on her hand.  
"Oh Kami! Who did this to you?" she said as she held up Pan's right hand.  
"I did. Last night when my parents told me about the adoption I went into my room and punched the wall. You can tell how upset it made me. Then after I washed up I listened to the rest of the tape and I started to cry. I fell asleep shortly after. So you know why I am late and why the cuts are there, but don't worry. You know that with my Saiyan blood that I heal fast. So they should be gone by the end of the week."  
The bell rang and the class jolted up and ran to their next class or ran to their friends. Pan, Bra, and Rin all gave each other a hug and left their separate ways.  
  
AT SON RESIDENCE  
  
Videl and Gohan had just finished unpacking the only things that Raayne had with her to take to her new home. Raayne was wondering through the house exploring the different rooms. She got to Pan's room last and she had a big smile on her face. She had a sister. She looked deeper into her new sister's room and saw that she played guitar, had a bit of power since she saw the hole in the wall, and was also someone to be online a lot. She noticed Pan was online a lot because there were messages from friends galore. She continued to look in her sister's room and saw her fish tank. She turned on the fish tank light and watched as the fish swam by.  
"Raayne can you come here please," Videl said from a room a few doors down from Pan's room. Raayne ran to the room that stood directly from the end of the top of the stairs where her mom was.  
"Yes mom."  
"Raayne, this will be your room. You can decorate it however you like. Would you like a computer, or some new clothes?" Raayne nodded yes and Videl went downstairs with Raayne to tell Gohan they were going to go shopping. Gohan gave Videl his credit card and she handed it back to him.  
"Honey, you know that dad will give me the money. Especially for his new granddaughter."  
"I guess you are right. Well, have fun. You too Raayne."  
"Ok, I will daddy." Videl headed out with Raayne to her father's house and from there Hercule paid for all of the new things for his new granddaughter and even bought some things for Pan without Videl knowing about it.  
  
AT SCHOOL  
  
The day was over for Pan and she flew off to her house after she said her goodbyes to her friends. She was listening to Linkin Park on her way home and didn't even notice Videl had been driving under her, but in the opposite direction. She continued to fly home as she was singing to her favorite song.  
  
_Memories consumed _

_like opening the wounds _

_I'm picking me apart again_

_You all assume_

_I'm safe here in my room _

_Unless I try to start again  
  
I don't want to be the one  
  
The battles always choose  
  
'Cause inside I realize  
  
That I'm the one confused  
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
  
Or why I have to scream  
  
I don't know why I instigate  
  
And say what I don't mean  
  
I don't know how I got this way  
  
I know it's not alright  
  
So I'm breaking the habit  
  
I'm breaking the habit  
  
Tonight  
  
Clutching my cure  
  
I tightly lock the door  
  
I try to catch my breath again  
  
I hurt much more  
  
Than anytime before  
  
I had no options left again I don't want to be the one  
  
The battles always choose  
  
'Cause inside I realize  
  
That I'm the one confused  
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
  
Or why I have to scream  
  
I don't know why I instigate  
  
And say what I don't mean  
  
I don't know how I got this way  
  
I'll never be alright  
  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
  
I'm breaking the habit  
  
Tonight  
  
I'll paint it on the walls  
  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
  
I'll never fight again  
  
And this is how it ends  
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
  
Or why I have to scream  
  
But now I have some clarity  
  
to show you what I mean  
  
I don't know how I got this way  
  
I'll never be alright  
  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
  
I'm breaking the habit  
  
I'm breaking the habit  
  
Tonight_  
  
As the song ended, Pan landed in front of her door and swung it open.  
"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Pan set her keys down and looked around seeing where her parents could be. She didn't care though because of what had happened the previous night. She headed upstairs to her room when she noticed the extra bedroom now had a suitcase in there and the bed was freshly made. She began to grow angry as she knew what her parents had just done. She ran to her room and slammed the door shut. She headed to her computer and looked at her messages.  
"James, Nick, Bra, Rin, Ross, Yuki, and... Isaac. Well at least my boyfriend messaged me. And by the looks of it he's still online. Yea!" She messaged her boyfriend and they chatted while passing the time away.  
  
Pan: Hey honey.  
  
Isaac: Hi.  
  
Pan: How are you?  
  
Isaac: Doing good. What about you?  
  
Pan: Not so good.  
  
Isaac: What happened?  
  
Pan: My parents adopted a kid and didn't really ask me if it  
was ok. They just went ahead and adopted her. They just piss me off.  
I wish they could burn in hell for all the shit they put me through.  
  
Isaac: I'm sorry to hear that. I wish there was something I  
could do.  
  
Pan: You don't have to be sorry. You didn't do anything. Only  
my parents. This really sucks.  
  
Isaac: I know. Too bad I moved to the U.S. Otherwise I would  
be there holding you tight to comfort you.  
  
Pan: I love you Isaac.  
  
Isaac: I love you too Panny.  
  
Pan: Well, I have homework to do. I'll talk to you later, ok  
honey?  
  
Isaac: Ok.  
  
Pan: Bye.  
  
Isaac: Bye.  
  
After the conversation with her boyfriend, Pan went downstairs to get a bite to eat. She walked down the stairs with her head low so she cannot see the room which now her new sibling was to live in. Down the stairs she walked and heard the sound of a creaking door when she reached the bottom. She turned her head to the right and saw her parents, and a figure behind Videl. She glared at them and lost her appetite. She walked back up the stairs with a fast pace and ran to her room once again in fury. She slammed the door behind her and punched another hole in the wall.  
"Pan! You had better get your ass down here now and come greet your sister!" Gohan said in anger. Pan just ignored him and turned up her music, refusing to listen to their yelling. "Pan!" he yelled again.  
"Raayne, honey. Go up to your room and put your things up," Videl told Raayne so that she didn't have to hear the argument of the other two. Raayne ran upstairs with a huge smile and started to unpack her things. Meanwhile, back with Pan and Gohan who are both now in Pan's room arguing.  
"Pan, why are you being so stubborn?"  
"Oh I don't know dad. Maybe 'cause you got a kid without telling me until the last minute! That could be it."  
"Don't give me your bullshit!"  
"You want my bullshit?! Then here you go dad. Get rid of her 'cause I won't welcome her into this family! Just like I don't except you or mom! You both tell me to do this and do that! No matter what I do I'm never good enough!"  
"That's not true!"  
"Yes it is. Don't you deny it."  
"Get your ass over to your new sister and talk to her!"  
"No! Now get out of my room!"  
"Dammit Pan! One of these days you are really gonna get it!"  
"GET OUT!" Gohan left Pan's room and Pan pulled out her guitar from the closet and began to play. Her anger had risen to a new level of pissed and she needed to calm down. After playing guitar for an hour she heard a knock at the door. "What do you want?" The door opened slowly and Raayne poked her head inside.  
"Dinner is ready."  
"Tell them I'm not hungry."  
"Are you sure you don't want to eat?"  
"Look kid. I don't like you. I don't want you in this family. So don't play sister with me. Just leave me alone. I don't want to see your face again. Got it?" Raayne's eyes started to water as she heard these words of such anger was used towards her. She shut the door and Pan continued to play her guitar.  
Down at the dinner table, Videl, Gohan, and Raayne all ate their beef stew quietly. Raayne still had the look like she was going to cry as she ran Pan's words through her head again.  
"Raayne, are you ok?" Videl asked.  
"Uh-huh," she said as she finished her stew quickly. She thanked Videl and Gohan for the meal and headed upstairs to her room. The light switch was turned on and Raayne went through her things to find her book she always wrote in. She pulled it out and lay on her bed and began to write in her book.  
  
_Dear Diary,  
Today I was taken home with the Son family. They are so nice. Except for my new older sister. She is kinda mean and she told me she doesn't like me. It hurt my feelings. I hope she gets to like me though, cause I want to play with her and have fun together. Oh, and I got my own room and lots of stuff today. I found out that my grandpa is the great Hercule. He bought me clothes and shoes and toys. I was so happy. I hope that mom could have seen me now. I miss her so much. I also miss daddy. Even though he..._  
  
_**What does the rest of Raayne's diary say? What did her father do? Also, why is Pan being so mean to Raayne? Find out next time in chapter 9. I apologize for waiting so long to post this chapter but I was in the writer's block section of my story. Also, I don't own the song "Breaking the Habit". I just wanted to put that in cause of those who never heard the song. Anyway, chapter 9 should be coming in a lot sooner than this chapter did. Thanks for reading so far. Please review this and tell me what you think. Thanks-.**_


	10. Raayne Tries

**Raayne Tries**

_Even though he beat me everyday. He still loved me. I just know it. Well, I am going to go to bed now. Please Kami, watch over mommy, daddy, and my new family and me. Thank you._

Raayne closed her diary and put it underneath her pillow. She leaned over to her nightlight and turned it off. Slowly she laid her head down and fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of the fond memories of when her mother was alive, before she was brutally murdered.  
The night passed by and the stars began to fade and the sun began to rise. Pan had lain in bed and thought of a plan for her day. "I think I'm gonna play sick today. I want to get to know this thing that is going to be living in this house now. I just know that twit is up to something," she said quietly as the sun hit her face. The door slammed open and Videl walked in the room still furious from how Pan had acted last night.  
"Pan, get up it's time to get ready for school."  
"Mom, I'm not feeling too good."  
"You were fine last night."  
"But I…" She ran to the bathroom and shut the door behind her and quickly pulled out the mix of food she had prepared early that morning so her scheme would work out. As she dumped the mix into the toilet she made the noises of vomiting and quickly hid the can and sprayed some onion and stinky cheese sauce into her mouth so her breath would smell as though she really had thrown up. Videl came running in and saw Pan's throw up and sniffed her breath. She then raised her hand up to Pan's forehead and felt her temperature.  
"You may just have the stomach flu. You can stay home, but only today. Tomorrow you are going to school and I don't care if you are dying. You are going."  
"Ok, mom." Videl left the bathroom and Pan walked back to her room with a grin on that her mom couldn't see. She got back into bed and listened to her parents talking to Raayne.  
"Raayne honey. We'll be back after work, ok? Take care of Pan and make sure she behaves. If she upsets you in anyway just call us. The number is on the fridge. If you can't get a hold of us then call Bulma. She is always home."  
"Ok mom. I love you." Videl kissed Raayne on the forehead and headed out the door with Gohan. The door shut behind them and Raayne and Pan both heard the car drive off. Pan got out of bed and went downstairs to get something to eat. She walked down the stairs and didn't even care to look at Raayne when she passed by.  
"I thought you weren't feeling good. Shouldn't you stay in bed? I can bring you breakfast."  
"I don't want you to do anything for me. I can do it myself. Besides, I'm faking sick today. You tell Gohan or Videl and I'll make sure you'll be sorry." Pan gave a glare to Raayne and all she did was look disappointed. Pan pulled out the hot pockets from the freezer and put them in the microwave to cook. She walked to the living room and turned on the television to watch her anime shows she liked. Raayne was in the kitchen climbing the drawers so that she can get up to the counter and get the cereal. She jumped back down with the cereal in hand and was searching for the bowls and the milk. After searching for about ten minutes, Raayne noticed something was burning. She looked up at the microwave and saw some smoke coming out of it. She quickly ran out to the living room and began to pull on Pan's shirt.  
"Pan. Pan! Something is burning in the microwave! There is smoke!" Pan paid no attention to her. "Pan, please. There is smoke"  
"Beat it twerp." Pan shrugged Raayne off while still staring at the television. Raayne went to the kitchen and tried to turn off the microwave but didn't know how to. Pan finished watching her show and then went to the kitchen and walked to the microwave to get her hot pockets. She slowly opened the door and immediately a cloud of black smoke and some flames came roaring out.  
"Oh shit!!! I'm gonna get killed if mom and dad see this!!!"  
"Do you need help Pan?" Raayne said with a look of hope to be accepted even a smidge.  
"No! I never want help from a stuck up little piece of crap like you! Now get out of my face!" Pan yelled as she tried to clear the smoke from the microwave. Raayne was heartbroken and started to cry. Tears fled down her face as she lowered her head and slowly walked away. She headed to her room and lay on her bed with her face in her pillow. "Why? Why doesn't sissy like me?" Raayne continued to cry as Pan took out the flame and smoke. Pan cleaned up her mess and decided to make a quick cup of ramen instead. After boiling her water and pouring it in the cup she headed upstairs. She was almost to her room when she saw Raayne asleep on her bed holding a little book. To Pan's curiosity she took the book from Raayne's grasp and took it to her room to read.  
"Well this should be an interesting thing to read. Let's see what she wrote." Pan opened the book and started to read about Raayne's past. She flipped through pages about happiness, fear, pain, abuse, mystery, and then she stumbled upon the page about her. "I know that Pan seems really mean but I just want to have one friend. One friend is all I ask for Kami. I hope that can happen. Even if it means going through all of this pain again and again," Pan read to herself quietly. Soon, tears swelled up in her eyes as she read about Raayne's life. "I had no idea." She closed the book and didn't read another word fearing that she would reveal what kind of person she was looking like to others. "I guess I should give her a second chance, or attempt to try to let her into my life." Pan got up and walked quietly back to Raayne's room to put the book back where she found it. She walked in and placed the book in Raayne's hand and left as quiet as possible. "Pan?"  
"Yeah squirt."  
"Why don't you like me?" she said with a yawn and a tear still in her eye.  
"It's not that I don't like you. It's just that you came into the family at a moment where I couldn't adjust to things so well. Dad brought you here when I was, and still am, a little rebellious towards him and mom. They just didn't understand me and thought you would be someone I could get along with."  
"Oh, ok."  
"Raayne, do you want to play some games or something?" Raayne's eyes widened with happiness as she heard these words come out of her mouth. She shot out of bed and threw her arms around Pan giving her a huge hug. "Hey that's going to fast. I didn't completely say you were my sister, but you're ok." Pan got up after prying Raayne off of her. The two went into Pan's room and they hooked up their Nintendo system and began to play games. They played for hours and hours and before they knew it, mom and dad were home.  
"Oh shit!"  
"What is it Pan?"  
"Mom and dad are home and I didn't get to finish cleaning the burn stuff in the kitchen!"  
"Don't worry. I got it covered." Raayne left Pan's room and headed down the stairs to the front door to greet their mom and dad and when they walked in the house the first thing they said was, "Pan! I smell something burnt now you get your ass down here and fix it before I beat you!" "Dad."  
"Yes Raayne."  
"Pan didn't burn the food that you smell."  
"Then who did?"  
"It was me. I'm sorry. I wanted to make some hot pockets and thought I could handle it on my own but I couldn't. Then Pan asked if we could play video games together and I did but forgot all about my mess. I'm sorry."  
"Oh honey it's ok. I forgive you. We'll clean it up for you."  
"Ok." Raayne ran back upstairs into Pan's room and told Pan everything that happened. Pan was shocked that Raayne took the blame for it. Then get away with it. The night progressed on and the two continued playing together until it grew dark and it was time to sleep. Raayne said her goodnights and went to bed, and Pan went to sleep as well.

**_ I'm sorry it took so long for me to update but things have been going on and it's been hard to write. School, parents, groundings, things like that. Anyway, I hope to have chapter 10 up sooner than it took me to post this. Find out in chapter 10 what happens at school when Pan returns._**


End file.
